


Odds and Ends

by Ordinarily



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Character Thoughts, Drabble, F/M, It was the alcohol, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, cheyenne's wedding, s02e21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ordinarily/pseuds/Ordinarily
Summary: Amy's marriage is crumbling, along with Jonah's ability to keep his feelings in check.





	Odds and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during Season 2 Episode 21: Cheyenne's Wedding.
> 
> (Everything is pretty much canon.)

Jonah felt like a fucking idiot.

Even with the buzz of alcohol coursing through his veins, he knew he'd fucked up. He cursed himself over and over again as he watched Amy walk away, dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

It was an interesting parallel; the one where Amy hadn't been able to stop rambling about the cons of marriage and Jonah hadn't been able to stop rambling about the pros of Amy. And it seemed like it was almost okay until he dropped the s-bomb and her expression morphed, the trance he'd been in violently destroyed and replaced with the face of reality.

Shit.

He almost wanted to shout another apology but he really couldn't bring himself to. His head was spinning and he suddenly felt nauseous.

If she would've let him, he would've kissed her right there.

  

She's married, he reminded himself. He has a thing with Kristen. 

But then, why, all night, did he feel so _threatened_ by Adam? The second anyone made the smallest joke about his relationship with Amy he went and stomped all over it, burning it to the ground and leaving nothing but the ruins of ashes.

Her expressions had made his heart clench a few times...

It seemed as though she hadn't even been able to hide the hurt. Her face contorted, a display of confusion—she'd given him a 'what is your problem?' look a couple of times—and then... defeat.

Never in his lifetime did he think he would see Amy defeated—and not just because of his remarks. She could handle those.

What's more, her marriage had been crumbling from beneath her fingers and finally, it lay in a heap at her feet, threatening to bury her with it. 

 

She couldn't really believe she'd said it aloud, much less to Jonah. 

It felt like _admitting_ defeat, for one thing, and thereby subsequently succumbing to it. 

Jonah had more to say, more feelings to pour out and more compliments to give. But Amy would hear none of it, by consequence of what would follow. 

She didn't _want_ to like Jonah. 

And maybe it was her pride, or some other godforsaken flaw, but she feared—rejected—her feelings for him. 

 

Because by God, if he would've kissed her... 

 

She would've let him.


End file.
